Things just aren't that easy xx
by Rawwrrr xx
Summary: Did you Love her? I don't know. Did you love me? I still do. Niley xx
1. The Treehouse

**Heyy guys. I just read the Miley Cyrus biography, and this idea came into my head. So I decided to give it a go. There are no names so it's all legal! Yay! We're happy. Have fun with it. Peace out. Rawwrrr xx**

**Summary- Did you love her? I don't know. Did you love me? I still do.**

* * *

_No ones POV…_

They sat in that tree house for hours. Staring at the stars through the holes in the roof. She remembered when these walls had been nothing but simple blankets, soaked by the rain. She remembered all the times she'd been up here with Noah, her little sister. Playing checkers then watching the sky like they'd never seen it before. She remembered the time when her father, always hell bent on finishing things, came up here to help Trace finally make it into something. They all seemed so long ago, before time had begun. Like a distant memory, just lost in the stream of things. Now, again here she was with Prince Charming, mourning the lost of time that they never spent together. She had never been one to reflect, but now she couldn't help thinking on all the times they became what they were today. Like the Elizabeth Glaser Paediatric AIDS Foundation benefit. The day she met him. In the flesh, there he was in all his glory. She remembered his face perfectly. Cute but handsome at the same time. It felt weird to her. Seeing him then, and seeing him now. He was different but the same. He had the childlike quality, but the stamina of a man too. It was hard to find that. She admired him for it. To be able to be the kid but the parent at the same time.

She remembered the 'Egg Roll'. When they were on a break. Or 'taking time' they'd said before. She remembered the way he walked up to her, asked her if she wanted to dance, then proceeded to kiss her. Making up for lost time. Until that point her life was out of balance. But when he kissed her, everything was right in the world. She was back where she'd belonged. That was her favourite memory. With him. She'd often wished it to repeat again and again over the last five years. Sometimes it almost came true, but there was always something in the way. Justin, Selena, Work, Friends…they all were there. But the one thing that always stayed the same was that she loved him. No matter his feeling. She. Loved. Him. She still did, sitting in that old tree house. She looked at him, still staring at the roof. His face illuminated by the stars. He was beautiful. She instantly felt a wash of regret run through her. How could she let him slip away? Just let him go like that. She should have fought for him. Not give up. Not accept his excuses. Fought harder than she ever would. Did. Just try to win him back. But she didn't. She watched him walk away that December. Away from her. And she cried. But crying didn't work. So she consoled herself with this. "If he loves you; he'll come back."

He never did come back. Even at the 'Golden Globes' when they saw each other for the first time in a year. When they talked again without the need of microphones and music. When they were kind and respectful, not clawing his throat out, like she should have. He didn't come back when he asked her to feature on the album. Sing a song about them. But singing that song made her happy. In some strange way. In some strange way, she let him know that she loved him. Enough to sing about him openly. Guess he didn't see that did he? And when she went to Georgia. To film 'The Last Song', he didn't come back. Though he kissed her. There in front of cameras. He kissed her. And she liked it. He came to see her. Went water skiing with her. But he didn't come back. Didn't say, 'be my girlfriend.'. Like she wanted him to. Like everybody wanted him to. So she distracted herself. With Justin, Liam…all of them. Even Codey. But nothing was like what she had with him.

She realised that she was still staring at him, and him at her. They didn't speak, didn't even whisper. Just stayed there in the silence for so long. He was remembering something. She just knew it. Because she knew him. She knew that when his eyes glassed over like they were now. He was thinking, remembering. When his breath deepened, he was nervous. And when he closed his eyes, he wanted to be alone. She knew him because they were the same. The same people, in two bodies. Soul mates…but not together. Like they should have been from the start. "I've missed you." He whispered. Interrupting her thoughts. But not unwelcome. She loved to hear his voice.

"Yeah?" she doubted he did. Just saying that, to say it. Make her feel happy. Build her hope in something that had no possibility. He nodded solemnly.

"More than I would have liked." It should have hurt her. Be it any other person saying it. But he never liked being vulnerable. Being dependent on others. He was never that guy. He wanted people to depend on him, not the other way round. She smiled.

"That's good to know." She told him. She kept that demure face, while inside she was doing cartwheels. She was happy again. He missed her. Really truly missed her. That was a good sign. "I missed you too." She spoke.

"Good." He praised. "It's so peaceful here. Not even a sound." He said. He was right of course.

"That's because it's two am." She countered. He laughed quietly. Looking out the window on to the farm, which was all but nearly abandoned.

"I guess your right." He said. Giving in.

"I always am." She joked. He looked at her and smiled. He laughed again.

"Always?" he questioned. His eyebrow cocked above his eye.

"You know it." She whispered. His shoulders shook with an oncoming laugh. He was animated tonight. Happy. Smiling. "What's with the optimism?" she asked.

"It's sounds weird. But I feel like I'm thirteen again. Like all that's happened in seven years hasn't. Like nothing changed between us." He explained. She smiled. He remembered them. When they talked for hours on the phone, just minutes after leaving each others company. Like the first night they met. At that benefit. After that dinner. After that phone call. After her sleeping with it against her cheek. She felt uplifted. Like she was at that time herself. Feeling the rush of first love.

"It doesn't sound weird. I know what you mean. I feel…exhilarated. Happy. It's a strange feeling. But…I like it. Somehow." She whispered back. He nodded and smiled. She kept his eyes. Forcing him to look at her. His eyes, they were warm. Familiar. Cosy.

"I keep thinking about all the mistakes I've made with us. All the things I could have done better. Like not leaving. Or not moving to Texas, when you needed me the most. But not just me, all of us. My brothers, my parents. You needed us, and I persisted in us moving away. From you. From everybody. The way I was adamant that I wouldn't miss you. Filling the hole…no gorge…that you left behind with Selena and Demi. I should have known that if I needed two people to replace you, that you were more than just some girl. You were extra-ordinary. You are extra-ordinary. And here I am, and I just can't help to think why? Why did I think Selena would be just as good as you? Why did I think that my life was complete without you in it? Why did I think that I could be normal, without you? Destiny, you're one of a kind. You're it. You're that thing everyone wants. What I want. And right now, all I can do is kick myself for walking away from you." He spoke, not whispering this time. Angry, but not with her. With himself. But how could he be angry? He was here now wasn't he? She wanted to say this. To say, it's fine, I'm over it. But she couldn't. Only one thing played over in her mind. Again and again.

"Did you love her?" she asked quietly. He looked at her more deeply, seeing if she wanted the true answer.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Something didn't click with her. I liked her enough." He told her quietly. All anger faded from his voice.

"Did you love me?" she asked. His face softened even more.

"I still do." He whispered. "It's stupid, I know. But I still feel the same as when I was thirteen. When I met you, talked to you on the phone that night. I think that's the first time that I realised that I really liked you. I slept with that phone in my hand all night. I didn't let go. I still feel like that. Or when I was sixteen, in Georgia. I kissed you, and I know I shouldn't have. But it felt right. And…and I don't regret it. Not even now. I love you now, like I loved you then."

"I love you too." She told him. He looked shocked. "I know I shouldn't. I shouldn't feel like this, but if we're going to do this. I'm gonna do it right. I love you. Just like I loved you seven years ago. I should, but I don't care if you broke my heart. I don't care that you dated one of my best friends. I don't care that you kissed me with no intention of ever finishing the thing. I don't care that you left me defenceless. All I care is that at one point I loved you and you loved me. All I care is that, right now, we're sitting in my brother's old tree house at two am. All I care is that we're here. We're not fighting, or writing songs to hurt each other. We're talking, like should have been for a long time now."

"Loving me's a stupid thing to do, Destiny. I could break your heart without even knowing it." He told her cautiously. She knew he was warning her, but not wanting to push her away.

"I'm twenty years old. It's too late to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." She scolded. He laughed.

"So what do we do now?" he asked. She didn't know. But she knew that being separated from him was not advisable.

"Well, for start we can go inside." She said.

"Why?"

"I'm freezing." She joked.

"Fine. Then?"

"Then we can work something out over a cup of ovaltine." They laughed. Times had been hard for the pair of star-crossed singers. They loved each other, but things just aren't that simple sometimes.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? It's relatively short but I like it. Rate and review please. Make me happy! Love Love. Rawwrrr xx.


	2. The Three Years Later

**Hey guys! I got some requests from people to turn this into a story. I decided not to but i'm going make it into a two-shot. Oh yeah! So heres my little creation. Have fun with it. **

**Love Love**

**Rawwrrr xx**

**Summary- Is it fair to make me do this Nick? No. - N I L E Y -**

**

* * *

**

**_No ones POV..._**

She paced around that floor for hours. And all he could do was watch her. Even in her angry state she shone like a star. But, of course he was biased towards her. He always had been. Even at the age of twelve. When he first saw her picture in that magazine. In all her beauty. That's how he looked at her now, like a beautiful creature sent to earth. For him? He wished that she was. He pretended she was. That the only purpose of her existence was to complete him. That his only purpose was to complete her life. Just like she completed his. He kicked himself for even thinking that they were destined. Soul mates. Just thrown on the wrong paths of life. Opposite paths. One that didn't steer towards each other. And he wished that he could perhaps bend his. Fit it into hers. Place them together in a world that was constantly pushing them apart. They were like two magnets. They would never fit just they way he wanted them to. But, at least for now they were in the same room together. And, for that, he would be gracious. For at least being able to spend time with her. Albeit not the way in which he would like to. "You're gonna burn a hole in the floor if you keep walking around like that" he spoke to her. She stopped and turned towards him in a dizzying flash. Her cobalt eyes pierced through his.

"Really?" she asked politely. Her voice was strained. She was holding it back. So tightly. It was almost painful for him. He cowered back. Into that deep leather sofa. "Really, Nick?"

"Uhhh..." he stammered. He was scared. Of her? No. Definitely not. Of what she could do? _Hell yes. _"...I'm sorry?" he attempted to apologize. He didn't like it when they fought. It saddened him to even think of all the times she had been forced to scream at him. Because of him. Because of what he was. A boy. Madly in love. Well, madly in lust. Then. When he'd first met her. In the flesh. And not in his weird little fantasies. Not that they'd become anything other than fantasies. Because his life had been complete with her. For two years his life had _been_ her.

"You're sorry? _You're sorry?_ Well, _I'm _sorry Nick but that just doesn't cut it right now." she whispered. Eyes down. Hair in all arrays.

"What will?"he asked. Worried about her well-being. About her in general.

"It's not that easy. Just give me time, okay? I think i need to be alone." She spoke. Her eyes connected with his and he saw that anguish brooding there. He nodded. She smiled and walked out.

* * *

xthingsjustaren'tthateasyx

* * *

It had been two days. Two long, insufferable days without her. Her. The object of his dreams and all desires for the past decade. A decade. 3650 days. 21900 hours. And 13140000 minutes. All spent thinking about one girl. One girl that filled his every want and need to a 'T'. She was perfect. In her own way. She made mistakes. And was gracious enough to apologize. She was humble. Noble. An all-round american girl. Stuck in a world of cameras and botox. Stuck in a world that was unnatural. He wanted things to be simple. Fun. To be like when they were kids. When the only thing that mattered was what you would say if her dad asked what you were going to do to his little girl. He never did anything. Never stepped out of the clear boundary lines set. By both of their fathers. But that didn't matter anymore. He worried about what he was going to say when her father asked when the new song would be written and why his daughter was crying when she came home last time. Truth is he didn't know. She was independent. Alone. Bun not lonely. Like others would believe. He knew her. Like the others didn't. Inside and out. From head to toe. He knew she was going through the same thing as he was. Crying when she went to bed. And crying when she woke up.

But though he knew her. He'd been surprised by her reaction this time. Her reaction to the situation they found themselves in. Again. He got close. So close. Then she would panic. Disappear. Then return four days later with an extra stamp in her passport. Two days. 48 hours of not having her near him. Not having her beside him. Not having her...

* * *

xthingsjustaren'tthateasyx

* * *

"Dude, you're just gonna have to live with the fact that she's got problems!" His brother screamed from across the yard. Perfectly visible on the horizon. Playing catch with his girlfriend. His older brother agreed.

"It's not healthy to stare at a picture of the girl. Learn to deal with the problems that arise. Not brood over them."

"Would you guys just quit it? I've been best friends with the girl for ten years! Ten years guys. You know that? ...I know her. I know everything about her. Things she did. Things she's doing. Hell, things she's going to do. It's not like her to just back down at the first hurdle." he said. Anger spilt out. Hissing the words from his mouth.

"Maybe you knew her! Nick people change. Maybe she did." His older brother expressed.

"Nah, not her. And not without realizing it. I would have seen it happen." He answered.

"Maybe not bro. She's a girl. It could happen. These things often do with women. Us men are stable. Secure._ Manly._" his brother shouted.

"Sorry _Joey_. But I'm not taking advice from someone who lets his girlfriend paint his toenails!" he shouted right back.

"Hey! Baby? What the hell?"

"Whoops. I love you Joey."

"She's been gone for a full week. She's usually back by now." he whispered.

"Maybe she's taking her time. 'Know. Relaxing." his brother replied.

"She has to come back. I mean, she has too."

"What if she doesn't?" his brother asked.

"I guess I'm screwed." he replied...

* * *

xthingsjustaren'tthateasyx

* * *

His brothers were beginning to annoy him. Pacing around him. Consoling him when she didn't call. Placing words of comfort in his ear that he didn't want. Didn't need. He would survive without her. Maybe. Because truth was, he loved her too damn much to walk away. Love. That word he was scared to tell her out loud. But could say as easily as his alphabet to himself. What was wrong with him? Could it be that it wasn't to be? That he didn't love her? That maybe he lusted after her? No. He wouldn't question himself. Not when it came to her. That single ray of light in his life. The reason he hadn't given up a long time ago. The reason he went to her parents house in Tennessee that time. That time in the tree house. The one where they'd spent six hours talking about nonsense. About the stars and the moon. About them and about the other woman. His only regret in life. Dating Selena was the biggest mistake. Niether wanted the other. Only publicity was the contributing factor. He became content with her. But she wasn't his life. His soul. His soul was, at that moment, somewhere in the middle of Ireland. Taking a break. And he didn't know what to do.

It had been a month since he has seen her. One full empty dreary month. Maybe it was time to finally give up....

* * *

xthingsjustaren'tthateasyx

* * *

He sat in that same room as before. The push leather couch still in place. Him on top of the back rest. Staring as she paced. She had come back today. 3 months later. But she was still pacing. Frantically. Scared out of her own mind. Scaring him too. And although he was afraid for her. He only could think of one thing. How beautiful she really was in that moment in time. Walking in circles across the bedroom floor. His hands at his mouth kept the sigh inaudible. He should have expected this. This pacing. Situations like this were not her forte. She dealed with things that didn't affect the heart. "It's not a terrible situation...we knew it would happen sometime D" he whispered to her.

She spun around looking at him. Staring. "I think it is" she whispered back. Innocently. Child-like.

"Your gonna be fine. You know that. You've got me." he reassured her.

"What if you don't want me?" she cried. "What if you become bored with me and leave?" He got up from the sofa and cross the room to the frantic girl. His girl.

"Listen to me. I'll. Always. Want. You. I always have. Trust me. There's not gonna be an expiatory date on this. You and me. Forever and always. Remember?" he asked. She cried and nodded. "Always remember that when you think of me. It's always gonna be you and me"

"Is it fair to make me do this Nick?" she asked. "Is it fair to make me feel upset and confused and happy and full of glee all at the same time? Is that fair to me?"

"No" he said. "But please, D. Please trust me on this one. We're together now for good. No going back."

"I trust you" she whispered. He laughed quietly.

"Good. Are you ready for this?" he asked. She hugged him. And buried her face in his chest.

"No" she mumbled.

"We're gonna have to get ready." he told her. "We've only got about a month."

"I know....." she whispered into his chest. The vibrations made him feel good.

"We should tell people..."

"I think they'll know by now" she told him. She looked into his eyes. Her blue eyes boring into his. Those eyes that he saw reflecting behind his eyelids.

"Maybe. But it might be nice to announce it" he said. His hand fell to her stomach. Her bump. Their baby inside. "Wouldn't you think Mrs. Jonas?"

"MmmmmHmmmm"

* * *

**Giggle. Oh you all thought it was going to be a serious ending! Ahaa. Okay....rate and review please xxxxxxxx**


End file.
